


Rough Day

by thisisalterego



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just smut. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was something that I originally sent to the lovely philmyjacksgap over on tumblr. She was very kind in posting it in the pieces I could fit in ask. The response seemed okay to me. Coco also encouraged me to make this side blog. Thanks! Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

I'm lying in bed, hiding under the covers really. I hear the door open and then close. There's a dip on both sides of the bed. Cold flows about me for the moment that the duvet lifts. One pair of arms encase my shoulders from behind. Dan settles in there and nuzzles the back of my neck. A second set of arms wrap around my waist. Phil presses his forehead to mine.

 

"You okay?" Phil asks.

 

"Rough day."

 

"I love you." They say it in unison. My heart melts a little.

 

We cuddle for a long time. While I can feel both of their interests pressing into my front and behind, they don't make a move. I love how they just want to comfort me. I look into Phil's eyes. He looks back. Dan's grip tightens a little. I close the small distance between my lips and Phil's. One of his hands moves up to cup my cheek. I nuzzle it. Dan starts to shower my neck with little kisses. I sigh when Phil and I have to part to breathe.

 

Dan’s hands wander to the hem of my pajama top. He slowly lifts it to my breasts. I feel him lightly run his fingers over my skin. I can’t hold in the shiver that elicits. I can feel his grin against my shoulder. Phil’s hand moves from my cheek to my hair. He gently pulls my hair before pressing his lips to mine. His tongue traces my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he takes full advantage of that. Dan's kisses turn to love bites. I hope that he leaves a few marks.

 

Phil decides that my shirt hast to go. He pulls it over my head before diving back in for more kisses. Dan explores the newly exposed flesh with his lips. The duvet shifts with our motions. It slides off the bed entirely as Dan rips off his own shirt. The feel of his bare chest against my back is one of the most comforting, yet exciting, things in my life. Not to be outdone, Phil follows suit. Hot damn. If I knew that they would react like this, I would have faked a rough day a long time ago. My fingers slip under the waistband of Phil’s sweatpants.

 

“No underwear?” I ask innocently.

 

“Who wears boxers under their pajamas?” He grins at me before I claim his mouth.

 

Dan focuses on the juncture between my shoulder and neck. Phil’s hands fondle my breasts. He uses light, teasing touches that drive me crazy. I use my grip on his pants to pull him closer. My ass rubs against Dan. He makes the most amazing groans when I do that. Phil starts to lick a path downward.

 

Dan scoots back a bit and I can feel him wriggling. When he comes in closer again, I can feel his cock press against me. His hands slide down to my pajama bottoms. He traces underneath the waistband before one arm snakes under me and wraps around my waist. His other hand slips under my panties and plays with my curls. Phil is doing wonderful, naughty things to my breasts. He alternates sucking and nipping as he goes from one nipple to the other.

 

Dan’s fingers brush against my core. My hips give an involuntary buck. Phil grabs my pajama bottoms and pulls them down. I can only hold onto Dan’s arm. He moves slowly in and out. When I try to move my hips with him, he tightens his grip so that I can’t. I can feel his grin against my back. Bastard. Phil shuffles out of his pants. He then starts kissing up the inside of my leg. He holds my ankle so that too is immobile. I’m helpless to their assault.

 

Dan traces one finger up my stomach and between my breasts. It leaves a wet trail that Phil licks up. He then shifts back down to rub his nose on the inside of my thigh. Dan moves his arm to help keep me still. Phil doesn’t lick my folds like he usually does. He doesn’t tongue fuck me either. Instead, this time he simply wraps those sinful lips around my most sensitive point and sucks. My eyes roll back. When his teeth graze me, I fall apart.

 

Dan’s hand leaves my body and I can feel him roll back a little while maintaining his hold on my waist. When he comes back closer, I hear a popping sound. Phil licks his way back up to my face.

 

“You are simply perfect.” I think Phil says that, but I’m still coming down.

 

There is a slick finger circling my anus. I’m so relaxed from my orgasm that it doesn’t hurt at all when it slips inside. Phil’s cock is heavy against my entrance. I lift my leg over his waist. Phil grasps my knee and hoists my leg up a little. Dan adds a second finger and starts scissoring motions. When the third finger happens, I flinch. Phil quickly descends for a dominating kiss. His tongue just dives into my mouth and claims it. Dan distracts me with his teeth scrapping down my neck and onto my shoulder. Once I try to move with his rhythm, the fingers leave me. Phil and Dan plunge into me at the same time. All I can do is surrender to the sensations.

 

I am so full. The kiss stops and Phil looks right into my eyes. My mouth hangs open, but all that escapes are little gasps. Dan is moaning into my shoulder. Phil pauses a second and then moves again. They are alternating who is pushing into me and who is sliding out. Damn. I don’t want this to ever end. It is my favorite part. Phil lets loose a litany of quiet swears as his pace starts to quicken. Dan shakes his head a little and he starts to stutter in his movements. A hand sneaks down between me and Phil. One finger traces around my clit. My eyes close.

 

“No. I want you to look at me,” Phil growls.

 

I can’t deny him. Why would I want to? My breathing gets more and more shallow. A thumb joins the finger and they pinch that little bundle of nerves.

 

“Fuck.” Dan is the first to follow me. After a millisecond Phil joins us. I feel their cum filling me up as we all ride out our orgasms. We're sticky and sweaty and it is divine.

 

“Thanks.” It seems so inadequate considering they turned a legitimately awful day into something amazing. They slip out of me. I feel the loss. It makes me a little sad when we are no longer connected so intimately. Phil kisses my brow. I guess my face gave me away. Dan drops a kiss to my shoulder. They don’t say anything, but their grips get a smidge tighter. We stay cuddling until our skin cools down. Phil slides off the bed to retrieve the duvet. Dan drapes an arm and leg over me. Phil shuffles in as he pulls the duvet over us. His leg flops over both mine and Dan’s. One of his arms also snakes around me.

 

“We’re here if you want to talk about it, love,” Phil whispers as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
